


花期

by Ginger_b



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_b/pseuds/Ginger_b
Summary: 以为开始的时候不是开始，以为结束的时候也不是结束





	花期

这季节让人心烦。  
   
有种时节只有在想象中的时候才美的如梦似幻，只要真的来了，只有无尽的心烦，说的就是春天。李马克在满是尘土的小路上走着，分不清是从头顶直射下来的太阳光让自己皱眉，还是因为什么别的事情——别的一堆事情。升的太快的气温让身上的针织衫变得发痒，漫天飞着的柳絮粘着眼睛，鼻孔，嘴巴，每隔几分钟就想打喷嚏，还有，在这话都听不太懂的鬼地方，已经待了五天，接下来还有二十五天社会实践才会结束，oh my god，这二十五天，还要和惠晶在同一组，莫名其妙跟自己告白了的学妹惠晶。  
   
李马克又打了个喷嚏。好极了，现在他还迷了路。这个小镇房子实在都太过相似，穿插几块田地，种的东西也差不多——可能差很多，但李马克也看不太出来。据老师说，带着电脑上门会有距离感，所以久违的带着笔记本和笔，去了事先联系好的人家。几乎听不懂方言的自己跟不会说首尔话的乡民，磕磕绊绊的结束出来，就忘了该向哪儿走。手里拿着的本子已经皱了，这种走访就像个笑话。本来有惠晶帮忙的话，也还好，可她下了巴士就甩下一句“学长我们分开行动吧”，紧抿着嘴大步流星走开了。

朋友们都说，真羡慕，去空气好又有风景的地方，事情也不多，跟着导师，肯定吃的也不错，你小子这就相当于度假了。哈，这是哪门子的假？被闯了祸又不想自己尴尬的学妹扔在陌生地方的李马克，觉得太荒唐简直要笑出来。田地边缘有不少各种颜色的小野花，如果真有度假的心情，应该会停下来看看，但现在不是，看到花就想到这是春天了，就是因为春天有了这些多余的花，才让人脑子里有多余想法，做多余的事——揉了一把脸，李马克站住了，这条路刚才走过吗？烦躁也让自己变得奇怪了，被拒绝的是对方，自己还好意思埋怨。

 

在这种状态下终于看到了个年轻人——穿着牛仔裤和球鞋，挨着田边的小路低着头走着，戴着草帽，一条土狗跟在身边。或许能说首尔话吧？快走几步过去拍了拍他的肩膀，“请问附近的巴士站——”

抬起来的脸被口罩盖着，帽子阴影下面，从被压住的头发缝隙里露出来不知道为什么有点凌厉的眼白。随后像是注意到自己的冲击性了一样，稍稍眯了一下眼睛。“我也要去那里，一起吧。”隔着口罩和风声混合在一起，变得有点模糊，但完全没有口音。李马克心上放松了一点，隔着半个肩膀的距离走起来。  
沉默持续了几分钟，男孩意外的不讲话。他手里还捏着一根狗尾巴草，是年轻，李马克想大概跟自己差不多吧，早过了会拿着草玩的年纪了。看起来本该是个在陌生人身边也很活泼的人，但的确不讲话。“还有很远吗？”他还是主动开口了。

“没有，再走几分钟就到了，”他偏过头看了看自己，“是来这里旅游的吗？”

“不是，社会实践……”他犹豫了一下是否要做进一步解释，最后还是让这句话就结束在这了。对方点点头，又看了看他。只是几眼，这视线仿佛有重量，压的李马克不敢看回去。和学妹约定汇合的时间快到了，当然男孩是不知道的，他还时不时停下来，等一会儿不知道在草里嗅着什么的土狗，李马克只能也跟着一起等。衣服粘在身上更发痒了，一直担心着这个有点奇怪的男孩会说出什么奇怪的话，终于看到了巴士站，还有站在那的惠晶——看到自己，眼睛一点点瞪大了的惠晶。

“学长——东赫？”原来并不是因为看到自己才瞪大眼睛的，什么啊，居然认识吗？被称为东赫的男孩用手背往上推了一下帽檐，拉下了口罩，笑了起来，“是惠晶啊。”

 

居然是这样，鞋子上沾了不少泥，戴着草帽，还跟土狗一起走的男孩李东赫居然不是这里的乡民，而是与惠晶在同一个教会的小区朋友，是C大的学生，也来这里帮老师做课题。这才看清楚了对着惠晶笑着的脸，一直被口罩和帽子挡住的，鹿一样圆而深的眼睛和翘起来的鼻尖，还有兔牙。

“怎么之前没联络，早知道你在这就好了！”  
“我吗，明天就跟老师回去了，今天过来跟之前照顾过我们的奶奶告别。”

惠晶拖长着尾音叹了一声，车就来了。李马克也在心里叹了口气，又是僵硬的几十分钟车程。他看着女孩跟对方夸张的摆着手臂，就跑上了车，伸手到包里摸索出耳机打算戴上，忽然肩膀被拍了一下。

“拜拜。”这期间没看过李马克一次的那双眼，正直视着他。李东赫稍微侧弯着身子，从下向上，用他深黑的瞳孔盯住李马克。人偶尔会有那种时候，某件事发生的瞬间，会意识到这个瞬间会在记忆里停留很久，现在对于李马克来说，就是这样的瞬间。

 

车开动了已经有一阵，耳机里的音乐已经灌了进来。

拜，拜。李马克看着窗外掠过的东西，嘴巴无意识的一张一合。

 

 

这天晚上正把白天写下来的东西整理到电脑上，手机忽然响了，来电显示写着“惠晶”。本来不想接的，但不算是特别晚的时间，装作睡了没看到也不太合理，但这个时间，打电话做什么呢？接了也有点暧昧。想着还是接起来了，为了一件不可能的事，一个莫名其妙的想法，一双在脑海里浮浮沉沉好几个小时的眼睛——

 

“您好？是李马克学长吗？”  
虽然没像老土小说里写的那样猛掐一把自己的大腿来确认是不是真的，但那双眼睛的主人声音真的从电话那头传过来的时候，李马克嗖的站了起来， “是——您好——” 膝盖撞上了高度不怎么合适的桌沿，也顾不上疼，只是觉得空荡荡的房间里，自己的声音是不是太大了。

“真不好意思打扰学长，不过——惠晶有点喝多了，正在胡闹，说你要是不来的话，她就不回去了……我倒是没关系，她不归宿的话同学可能会担心，也不知道联系人里该找谁……所以麻烦学长——”

 

抓了件外套就急忙跑出去了。这个区域虽然不完全算是乡下，也只是个很小的镇子，在这个时间还开着门的点，只有那一个酒铺罢了。离着几十米看到铺子挂着的昏黄灯光，李马克又放慢了脚步，晃晃脑袋，这其实没什么好兴奋的，只不过是在这个无聊的地方待不惯——即使是不算多么有趣的自己，身处如此无波的日常，也是会被忽然出现的东西撼动一下的。

 

走到桌边的时候，像是产生默契了一样，只是快速的看了一眼对方就坐下了。烤盘上剩了不少已经烤焦了的肉，小菜也都吃的差不多了，小锅里的酱汤也快烧到底了，对面坐着脑袋快垂到桌面的惠晶，看着就是一顿用来大倒苦水的饭局，想来不会多么愉快，可李东赫看着并不疲惫。他单手托着下巴，另一只手轻轻推了几下女孩，“人来了，我们回去吧？”

“……来了，就要，喝几杯。”店主早自己进屋里收拾了，桌上没有多余酒杯。惠晶摇摇晃晃去抓酒瓶，被李东赫截了下来。桌上四个瓶子里只剩下这么一点，他先在惠晶杯子里倒了一下，拿过来放在自己面前，然后在自己杯子里倒了一下，放到了李马克面前。

“学长喝吧。”他拿起惠晶的杯子仰起头，李马克犹豫了一下也抓起了杯子。本该是喉结的地方光滑平整，只有一颗显眼的痣落在那。一饮而尽之后视线重新对上，脸颊也有痣，像是画上去的一样。天气其实还是有点凉，他却只穿着短袖，外套系在腰上，手肘相对于一般男生来算是纤细了，但是有肉感。“怎么了？”循着声音抬头，是被酒精泡的淡红嘴唇。一切都目不暇接，李东赫过于容易让人分神，他下了这个结论。

“……没有。”

惠晶又开始嘟囔着醉话，李马克探过身扶了一下她的肩膀，劝了几句，也不知道她到底听没听见。坐回位置的时候，手臂从李东赫脸前面移过去，感觉到了鼻息，下意识的快速缩了回来，然后是噗嗤的轻笑。这回轮到李马克明知故问怎么了。

“学长，”他又恢复成单手托脸的姿势，声音很低，“有点性感。”

 

什么，李马克这下是真的不敢信自己的耳朵。没有反问的勇气——性感？这孩子知道自己在说什么吗，荒唐。不敢信的耳朵正在发烫，不是没被人夸过，从小到大被夸过很多次，不管是长辈还是朋友，马克啊什么都做的好，马克长的很帅，马克真是很不错的人，可是从来没被人当面做过这种评价——当然，自己有吸引力这点是清楚的，性感也算是有吸引力的一种表述吧？可直接这么说也太……大概也喝醉了吧。余光瞄到他换成了双手托着下巴，脸颊肉让他看起来更像小孩子，说完了也没看自己——如果是没醉呢？

 

想着想着完全忘记了自己到底是做什么来了，直到老板嚷嚷着从屋里出来赶人，才回过神来。去付了账，走到桌对面，和李东赫一人一边把惠晶拉起来，跌跌撞撞的向着住的地方走。不怎么亮的路灯只能照亮前面那一小块路，在照不亮的黑暗中，李马克试图打量对方的侧脸，可他已经穿上了那件深色的连帽衫外套，还扣上了帽子，这让他大多数时间好像完全融进了这季节的夜色之中，虽然他们中间只隔着一个人，可李马克能感知到的李东赫是一团有形的淡淡香气——也可能那只是路边的野花味道。他越来越觉得这一天像场梦了。

 

梦醒的节点是惠晶的呕吐。李马克整张脸都皱了起来，虽然李东赫很快扶着她走去一边了，但呕吐物还是溅到了自己身上，鞋上。好在吐过之后人能多少清醒一点，后面的路走的并不算很拖拉。本来打定主意把惠晶送到旅馆房间之后，就问李东赫住在哪，然后送他回去——还不知道怎么开口，但是就这样决定了。

可没有机会。李东赫在旅馆门口就松开了扶着惠晶的手，连白天那样的拜拜也没说，像是忽然失忆一样转身就走了。从把惠晶交给住在同住在二楼的女同学开始，到回到自己三楼的房间，关闭没写完的文档，洗漱，倒在床上，李马克都觉得头痛。

不如别出现。反正一觉过去也不会再出现了，他卷紧了被子也闭紧了眼睛。

 

 

十天，时间居然已经过去三分之一了。日子过的没那么难，一方面是一直以来都不错的适应能力在起作用，一方面是因为那次胡闹和呕吐，惠晶第二天就跟李马克发了郑重的道歉简讯，还主动去找老师把自己换到了另一个组。问题都被解决了，自己出门也不会迷路了，还会停下来看看不算很丰富的风景，也久违的拍了不少照片。

这天晚上打开SNS准备上传的时候看到了惠晶的头像，不自觉的开始向下翻，或许——

 

惠晶是SNS爱好者，果然李东赫也存在于这个主页里。唯一一个悬而未决的问题，一个人，李东赫。每隔一两个月，大概是小区内孩子的固定聚会，李东赫的脸会出现在几张众人合照的角落或是中心。几乎从来没花过时间看任何人发任何东西的李马克，还穿着牛仔裤和冲锋衣也忘了换，趴在床边把惠晶的SNS翻到了底。照片里的样子很可爱，动作和表情都很多，不过，还是本人更——哦，去年夏天原来还一起去玩水了，一只手向上拽着沙滩短裤站着。两个手指点着去放大照片了，李马克揉揉眼睛，搞什么啊，我这是在看艺人吗。

 

啪的一下把手机翻了过去。同一天的白昼，黑夜，都一起走路了，还坐在同一张桌子旁边，虽然这些全是什么都算不上的事，可几天过去了，控制不住总是想，如果在他转身的时候把人叫住会怎么样。不管会怎么样，起码不用像现在这样，从自己没兴趣的人的SNS主页里翻找那张脸。

旅馆里很多东西都有噪音，运转不太灵光的空调，老旧的冰箱，灯管，都发出着频率不同的嗡嗡声。无精打采的洗了澡，刷着牙，听着各种声音涌进来，没有一种是想要的，整个人在这种状态里下沉吧，手机的震动声也差点忽略掉。又是本来也不想接的电话，陌生电话。

 

“喂——猜我是谁——”

“……东赫？”

“什么啊……学长就这样直接叫名字……”

 

不像话，难以置信——太难以置信了。李马克揪住了自己的头发，生活本来就反复无常到这个程度吗，我的天。张着嘴，不知道怎么反应，突然被口水呛住了，又不想狼狈的咳嗽声传过去，捂着话筒，拼命抬头压住喉咙，还是发出了老头子一样的闷哼。

“学长怎么不说话？”  
“……啊，是——有什么事……”手心出汗滑的几乎单手握不住手机了，瞥了一眼洗漱间的镜子，发现自己正以这辈子最好笑的姿势弯着腰仰着头双手捧着电话。

 

“之前的课题追加内容了，所以又来了。上次……不是给学长添麻烦了嘛，又帮忙付了帐，还弄脏了衣服，所以就想着联系一下。”

“没有，哪里的话——不麻烦的。”

“真的吗，那就这样挂掉了？”

“不是，那个，”该死，脑子快转起来啊，笨到连这种话都不会接吗？  
“跟她实在很尴尬，所以才说不麻烦的。”

“啊，她也说真的没脸见你了。所以就由我来补偿吧，反正那天电话也是我打的。”

“……那怎么补偿呢？”

“我想想，”对面用鼻音轻笑了几声，“暂时还想不到，但是眼下还有事想麻烦你，之后一起还怎么样？”

“什么事？”

“我住的民宿热水被停了，能不能去你那里洗澡？”

 

 

 

挂了电话之后就立即把桌上各种东西收的收，扔的扔，零散放着的衣服都挂起来，还把床铺了一遍。睡衣倒问题不大，脚上是在小超市买的塑料拖鞋，头发也吹的随随便便，为什么偏偏是在这种地方见面，这种寒酸的让站在里面的人都一起变得寒酸的乡下旅馆。脑子一直到门被敲响的时候都是晕的。

 

门一开更晕了。

“好冷。”穿着连帽卫衣和短裤的李东赫，像是要扑进他怀里一样，门一开就跨步进来，然后轻巧的贴着李马克僵直的身侧进了房间。“哇，学长这里还是比我们住的民宿要好，果然S大经费就是要多一些，”自顾自的迅速完成了房间观光，重新走回到他面前，“那就麻烦你了。”

说的是那就麻烦你了，语气和眼神分明是“想我了吧”。慢悠悠走到浴室门口，抓起卫衣下摆就拉了起来，李马克慌忙转身弯腰，摸索着拉开抽屉说我给你拿新毛巾，心脏好像已经蹦到了喉咙，重新站起来看过去，原来里面还有一件白T恤。他伸手把毛巾递过去的时候，发誓看到了自己手臂上根根竖起来的汗毛。

 

旅馆的水龙头还是旧式的，分上下三个头，跟新式的花洒接在一起，用起来并不方便。窄小的浴室里站了两个人，稍微做点什么动作都困难，“要先拧这个，再拧这个，花洒不能放低，水压会有点问题，还有这里你当心……”半截话还没说完，李东赫后退了半步，不该碰的阀门就被腿碰开了，水柱瞬间喷了两个人一身，又让两个人一起弯下腰慌乱的去归位，手指压着手指，手指压着水管，花了十几秒才止住水流，起身的时候脚下打滑，下意识的抓住了手肘，然后自相识以来的第三次，对上了那双深黑的眼睛，之后是向着浴室门的落荒而逃。

 

水声顺利的响起来了。李马克平躺在床上，灰白的天花板上浮起了一个人影，穿着卡其短裤和被水打湿的白T恤。掌心好像还留着手肘内侧的触感——他的骨头好小，捏下去几乎感觉不到什么。变的有些半透明的白棉布下面，是焦糖牛奶颜色的皮肤。太夸张了，这人的身体，甚至胸前的凸起都看得清楚。

手还是摸进裤子，握住了阴茎，用刚抓过李东赫的手，开始缓慢的套弄着。天花板上浮动的人影一会儿清晰得好像能看得到眼神，鄙夷的眼神吗，我这是在做什么，可是完全停不下来——一会儿又模糊得像团气体，那天晚上闻到的熟悉又陌生的香气。浴室的水声还在响着，李马克的手越来越快，越来越热而泥泞。他想到从连帽衫里探出来的圆润鼻尖和小巧的下巴，想到此刻热水正浇到他的脸上，他微张着嘴，紧闭双眼，水流顺着他全身汩汩而下，一丝不挂的柔软身体。

李马克射了出来。

 

 

 

闹铃成了摆设，因为在那之前半小时就醒了，只是闭着眼睛躺着。今天是跟李东赫一起去集市的日子，是他提出的“补偿”。虽然听起来很土气，实际上还是有特别的乐趣的，还能吃到跟城里味道不太一样的小吃，他是这么讲的。不管是一般的还是特别的集市，李马克的兴趣都不大，对吃的东西更是，但李东赫的话自有一种蛊惑力。当然也许不只是话。

 

对着衣柜就发愁了，生平第一次后悔带的行李太少，不知道能挑出什么穿。先摸了几下打算跟老师会客时才穿的衬衣，立即觉得太夸张了，最后还是穿了薄卫衣和牛仔裤，把额前的头发抓到一边，又抓到另一边，戴了帽子又摘，忙的不可开交，直到出门前还把衣服扯起来闻了闻，确定没有什么怪味道才下了楼。

李东赫坐在道边的栏杆上等着自己，两条小腿晃晃荡荡，一看到他就露出笑容。那天他自慰结束，慌张的清理之后钻进被子里装作睡着了。水声停息，出来的人踩着地板有吱吱扭扭的水声，对方站了一会，低低的喊了一声学长，然后向着床的方向走过来。李马克用手挡在脸前，手掌后面是颤抖的眼皮，他感觉到面前的光线暗了一阵——李东赫会为什么会走近呢，正以什么样的目光看着他？他好像能闻到沐浴露的味道，或许那也是幻觉。直到对方轻轻的关了灯离开，他翻过身。盖着被子觉得热，掀开被子又冷，平时明明脑袋挨到枕头上就能迅速入睡，不管什么季节，什么地方，床从来都是舒服的场所。与他共处的空间，会充斥着让人不适的热血沸腾。可也比切实的空虚感要强得多。

 

而现在，在乡下旧式巴士里的木质座椅上，这个男孩，虽然是与自己几乎天天碰面的惠晶的好朋友，十天前却从来不知道他的存在，此刻正坐在自己身边，光裸的膝盖骨轻轻挨着李马克的牛仔裤，那上面是向内蜷缩着的手指。他穿着白色针织的袜子，黑色的帆布鞋，所有东西都是随处可见的，可所有的东西都让李马克觉得新奇。李东赫用另一只手点着玻璃窗，跟他说着窗外掠过的风景——明明他自己才是这地方唯一值得看的。神啊。李马克盯着他说着话的侧脸，短短的鬓角稍弯着贴在脸颊上，风吹的头顶上一缕头发一摆一摆，颧骨上的光线柔和。他一直是这样吗？这么久以来，这个世上数不清的人见过了他，可自己却是第一次，在白天的日光里看着他。世界上那么多，那么多的人都见过了。

 

集市的人比想象的多，一走到入口，有人推着一车手工扎染的艳丽丝巾险些撞到李马克身上，紧接着是各种颜色石头和羽毛做的首饰摊位从另一个方向挤过来，原来是留学生和附近的外国公益组织一起搞的活动，有种不伦不类的热闹。

“这边走。”李东赫喊他，捏了他手腕一下然后自己走向前，被他当作外套穿着的格子衬衫，在人潮之间一边歪着滑了下来，露出了一截贴着白色无袖衫的肩头，随后到底要不要伸手把他衣服拉上去盖住的想法一直徘徊在李马克脑子里，持续到站在华夫饼的摊位前为止。

“要一个香草，一个巧克力。”李东赫直接点完之后，又看看他，李马克不由自主点点头。接过来之后，还是直接把香草味的递给他——虽然那的确是他本来想吃的。他并不习惯于失控，即使是在这样的小事上，可他没法拒绝李东赫，就像人躺在热水里会自己主动一点点滑进去一样，他接过来，咬了一大口，没人不喜欢香甜。

“要尝我的吗？”

李马克看看李东赫上嘴唇沾着的巧克力酱，犹豫了一下，抓住对方捏着华夫饼的手，盯住他的眼睛，在对方咬过的地方咬了一口

 

“……我们去看看那个吧。”对方转过身，李马克不知道该松一口气还是更郁闷，因为无法确认李东赫发红的耳尖是因为太阳还是因为自己，只能再次跟过去。这里卖的是手绘的帆布鞋，像是小孩子才会感兴趣的东西，李东赫却来回看了好久。

“想要吗？”

“作为纪念……”他骨节明显的手在几双鞋上方来回游移着，作为什么的纪念？明明什么都还没开始，“请给我两双这个。”他指向一双上面有黑色和红色纹路的，然后对着没比他们年长几岁的老板笑了笑。接过袋子，“要不要换上？”一边说着一边已经拿了出来放在地上，脚后跟蹭了一下，伸手抓住李马克的手臂——他仍旧无法确认对方是不是真的要靠抓着自己才能维持平衡。但李东赫动作快的总是让他来不及多想什么，只能有样学样，一起跟着就在街边把鞋换了下来，然后一起低头看着自己的脚，也看看对方的，像是第一次一起结伴出行的小孩子，只是并没有那种单纯的快乐。

 

——他只是学妹的朋友，今天为止这是第四次见面，除了知道年龄，名字，联系方式，李东赫对自己来说几乎是陌生人，一个与他关系可以整理为“什么都算不上”的人，但不是白水，而是因为瞬间的动作就又向感触里倒入了新的配料，成了一杯什么都不算是的奇怪饮料。坐在回程的车上，李马克又看看脚上那双有些土气的鞋子，嘴里面人造奶油的气味还在，香精太多了。这是李东赫说的补偿，他并不喜欢，如果这一天是与另一个人一起度过，那大概算得上是糟糕的一天。但如果几个小时前他知道是这样的一天，他还是会选择再一次跑下楼，看李东赫的小腿在路边的栏杆上晃着等他。

他再次看看李东赫的脸，对方讲话的样子。这究竟是什么？

 

 

 

路途中就开始有稀稀疏疏的雨点落在窗户上，下车时已经成了春季罕见的暴雨。豆大的雨点落在人身上，还吹起了风，眼睛睁开都有些困难。从车站跑到李马克住的旅馆门口，才买了一个小时的鞋子这会儿上面的颜料都被泡晕开了一些，在已经满是裂痕的青石板上简直显得好笑。李马克看着李东赫攥住衣服的下摆拧水——白T恤下面的皮肤的颜色又透了出来。雨水成股的顺着他的脸淌进领口，他张嘴喘着气，轻微的抖着。

 

跟我上楼。李马克听不清自己说话的语气是怎样，即使会被挣开，他也拽住了李东赫的手。他受不了对方一直被店门口抽烟的男人斜着眼睛打量，而李东赫没有挣开。他们踩着地毯已经被磨薄了的楼梯，四只被雨水浸透的鞋子声音听起来又重又急。走到第二层拐角的地方，李马克感觉到李东赫被自己拽住的手在用力，就后退下一个台阶，吻上了对方半张的嘴唇。

接吻，本来接近盖章，是个充满确认意味的动作。李马克本来也是为了确认，所以当他发现自己拧钥匙的手不仅是因为雨水而打滑了好几次，甚至还低声骂了脏话的时候，他知道这一个在他感情体系里的常识，又一次失效了。全身湿透，他和李东赫都在发抖，但是摸上东赫的侧腰，鲜明的体温透过湿衣服传了过来，对方的手按住了自己的，更鲜明的体温，一种微妙的刺痛感从脚底升起来。

“哥……”

他忽然对我变了称呼，这次也没来得及思考背后的意义，就又吻了下去。李马克用力吮吸着那对小而丰满的嘴唇，呼吸和雨声交融在一起，雨就好像成了热水做的——李东赫发出了闷哼声。

“怎么了？”

“……你轻一点，”他把舌头伸了出来，舔了一下自己的嘴唇，“有点痛。”他又把手臂环上了李马克的脖子。

湿冷的衣服还在身上，李马克抓住对方被拧皱的衣服下摆向上一拉，从小巧的肩膀上拽了下去，然后脱掉自己的，扔到一边的地板上。湿衣服发出不大不小啪的一声，像是场景开拍的打板，李马克把视线照在李东赫身体上。原来没了衣服皮肤颜色更像焦糖，手指下面是又薄又细腻的皮肉，一下就感觉得到肋骨，太瘦了，可是胸前却有柔软的凸起。他目不转睛的看着，直到肩膀上被掐了一把。李东赫不满的撅着嘴看他。

 

这次轻轻的含住了下嘴唇，对方又把舌头悄悄伸了出来，缠住他的。再多给我吧，湿软的舌头如同在低语一般，事实上他轻轻的哼声也像是鼓励。体温还在升高，像是发烧一样，全身烫到连每根头发都发热。据说人身体百分之七十都是水，那么这样烧下去变成水蒸气也不错。

可这只不过是接吻。李马克并不是没跟人接过吻，还在国外念初中的时候就有过初吻，以前交过的女友也当然有过舌头交缠的经历，可从没有过这样的疯狂念头，只是湿乎乎的交换唾液罢了。可这次不一样，说到交换唾液——

“东赫，”他揉捏着这具无论视觉上还是听觉上都让人觉得危险的身体，“……好甜。”

“……什么？”

李马克知道那是幻觉，可他还是捏住李东赫的下巴，看他嘴里除了短舌头和可爱的牙齿之外还有什么。李东赫打掉了他的手，“看什么啊。”

“看你嘴里有没有糖。”

“没有，”李东赫眯起眼睛，“别的地方有，你找找呢。” 他牵着李马克的手放到自己身后。

“你总这样讲话吗？”

“我说什么了？” 他的大腿紧紧贴上了李马克的。

即使到了这个时候，困惑和混乱都从来没离开过。但到了这个时候，他决定先无视对方的装蒜行为，也不再把时间花在对幻觉的探索上，而是继续接吻，一直吻到对方的嘴巴和下巴都湿漉漉的，开始因为缺氧而呜咽。然后咬住乳头舔吸一直到李东赫身体紧缩，手指用力抓住了他的头发，然后抚弄他早就在内裤里胀大的一团，细心的在后面开拓，遵从本能的在对方身上挺动自己的身体，最后在两个人意识一起融化掉，全身哆嗦着射精，雨水和体液混合在他的肚皮上的时候，低头一点点亲掉他脸上的生理眼泪。

 

 

“看，这里也留下痕迹了。”

李马克坐在床上看着他冲澡之后穿着自己的睡衣从浴室里出来，扯下半边肩膀，指着肩颈交界的地方，歪头对自己说话。李东赫的头发吹的有些乱，身上散发出他的沐浴液香味。他走过去，看看那一块红紫色的吻痕，原来这种痕迹是这样来的，他从前还觉得这种东西过于夸张，啃咬身体大概是色情狂才会做的事情。“痛吗？”他轻轻碰了碰，就好像那不是他搞出来的。

“不痛，就是露出来有点尴尬。”他躺倒回床上，拿起手机查看着。李马克低头看看自己光着的上身，干干净净没有任何痕迹。他有点泄气的也倒回床上，用脸凑近了李东赫的身体。既然做了爱，现在已经不同了对吧。

对吗？

 

“东赫，”李马克吻了一下李东赫的肩膀，对方的手曲上来，像摸小狗狗一样轻轻挠了两下他的下巴。 “我喜欢你，跟我在一起吧。”为什么不早点试呢，明明这是最简单，最尽快吹散迷雾的办法。

 

“不行。”几乎没多犹豫一秒。

“为什么？”李马克被惊讶感支起了上身，不可思议的看着二十分钟前还对自己疯狂索吻的这张脸。

 

“我有男朋友了。”

那张脸无比平静的看着他说。

 

 

李马克俯视着李东赫，他松软的刘海在额前分开了几缕，因为躺着所以表情看起来有点涣散。他还拿着手机，亮着的屏幕在昏暗的房间里照亮了一小块侧脸。他另一只手臂仍维持着之前的状态，搭靠在李马克半坐起来的身上。

雨声逐渐变弱了，李马克忍不住伸手摸了摸这张平静而放松的脸，脸颊上像小孩子一样的软肉贴在掌心里，他甚至还乖巧的偏了偏脑袋——李马克开始恍惚了，自己一定是听错了。

“你说什么？”

“我说，我有男朋友了。”

“……不要胡说。”李马克收回手。他当然知道对方没胡说，现在并不是开这种玩笑的氛围——可怎么能这样？是没错，他没问过对方是不是单身，一直以来这令人不安又头痛的暧昧好像也可以在这里获取解答，但怎么能真的这样，在他刚刚飞入云端的时候就当头棒喝？

 

李东赫又看向了手机屏幕， “我不信，” 李马克捏住了他的手腕按下去，“你跟谁在一起了？”

“这有什么不信的，是同专业的前辈啊。”

“……”

“要给你看照片吗？”

 

“真是疯了。”李马克坐起来，跳下床，他觉得很冷，拉开衣柜在里面胡乱翻找着，结果只是用胳膊搅了一气，拽出一件上衣套好，回头看见李东赫也坐了起来，“哥，借我件衣服穿吧。”语气就像刚才那几句话也全都是幻觉一样。

李马克攥紧了一只拳头，另一只手撑着衣柜的边缘，“……你为什么这样呢？”他想骂人，甚至想打人，或是被打一顿也好，都比现在这个状态好受。李东赫沉默了，手指抠着T恤的边缘，他的大腿蜷缩在下面，看起来有点害怕。李马克松开了拳头，来回搓了几下脸，就算自己难受死掉，也不想看李东赫这个表情。他重新走向床边，抚了扶对方的头顶，从这个角度能看到李东赫衣领口里面还有其他自己留下的痕迹，大腿上也有掐出来的红印。明明刚刚紧紧抱着一起感受灭顶般的快感——

“跟男友分手不行吗？”即使是从李马克自己的嘴说出来的，也觉得难以置信，声音听起来也不像是自己的，李东赫扬起脸，恍惚间好像恢复到了第一次见面那天的眼神。“为什么要分手？”

“跟我交往。”

“没有分手的理由啊，前辈真的对我很好。”稍微为难的语气，该死，如果自己是这个场景的观众，估计只会觉得荒唐无语，但现在身处其中，说出这样荒唐话的人，正是自己喜欢的人，是李东赫。我该怎么办？蚂蚁密密麻麻的啮食着心脏，急迫感让他周身发痒。想说出来，我会对你更好的，但那是对方想要的吗？李马克觉得自己好像成了罪人，告白让两个人陷入这种境地，是他一个人的错。

 

“你从一开始就这么打算的吗？”

“……哥，为什么要这么问？”李东赫低下头，带着弧度的睫毛微微抖动着，“我们在一起待着的时候哥不是很开心吗。”

与其说是开心，不如说是忘记了开心是什么感觉，不开心又是什么感觉，所有概括情绪的名词都不适合，只能被归类到“跟李东赫在一起的感觉”这个标题之下。在他们对视，皮肤贴着皮肤，交换呼吸的那些时刻——难道对于李东赫来说不是这样？

 

“是不是我哪里不好，”李马克后退一步，双手抬起扶着发胀的后脑勺，眼睛又酸又涩，在质疑，愤怒，两个阶段走完之后，已经有很多年没感受过的难过铺天盖地的砸了下来，让他也忘了体面，“我没让你满足吗——”

 

“……在说什么啊，”李东赫也站了起来，一只手捏住他的衣角，“我还想哥真的是第一次跟男人做吗，真的……很好来着。”

“那为什么不跟我在一起，”他抓住李东赫的手臂，把人揉进怀里，吻他的耳垂，脖颈，脸颊，还有嘴唇，甜蜜又柔软，花瓣一样的嘴唇。两天前听着他冲澡的声音都能自慰，几个小时前只是看他说话的样子心情都会轻飘飘的，到现在从未拥有过这么多的他，可还想拥有更多。“东赫，我真的喜欢你，喜欢……跟我在一起吧。”

“……那就在一起吧。”唇齿交缠的时候听到了含含混混的一句话，李马克急忙捧住对方的脸，“真的？”

“现在不就是在一起吗，”李东赫抿抿下巴，手扶上李马克的腰侧，顺着摸下去，轻抓了一把家居裤下面的裆部，用嘴巴凑近他的耳朵，“哥，再做一次吧？我晚点回去也可以的。”只是这几秒钟的功夫，下身又渐渐硬了起来。

 

一直作为自尊心很强的人活着。并不是装腔作势，而是真的很珍惜自我，专注于自我，重视自己感受，这样一路过来的。从来没有为了什么人或什么事放下过自尊。因为一直遵守着这样的准则，往日里挫折感只会让自己更坚强，而今天第一次——或许更早之前，李东赫说的每个字都像飞箭一般接二连三刺中他，准则就这样融化成了模糊不清的一团，他对剖开了自尊心，捧到对方面前，对着一个才见了四次面的人——喜欢你，真的喜欢你，想跟你在一起——李东赫知道这有多难吗？

 

或许他清清楚楚的知道。

 

李马克感到有一把火正在由内而外点燃。他挡开了李东赫的手，回神在衣柜里摸出一条牛仔裤，粗鲁的推到他手上。“你走吧。”

“哥——”

“再也别见了，”他背过身去，“我没必要跟把我当傻子的人见面。”

 

门关上的瞬间，哐当的回响显得房间从来没这么空过。李马克狠狠的把身体砸回床上，枕头上还有李东赫没吹干的头发留下的潮湿痕迹，他抓起来扔到地上，对着空气骂了一声。

他的下身还硬着。

 

 

 

曾经在大洋彼岸还被称作是移民二代的时候，从记事起就跟着父母去教堂了。父母是非常虔诚的教徒，所以信仰比起是选择，不如说是种惯性，回国之后做礼拜也作为习惯一直保留着。上大学之后因为课业，兼职，还有社团各种事情，逐渐不会按时去教堂了。这天跟着导师开车路过一个农场，突然看到了房子尖顶上的十字架，“那是教堂吗？”  
   
“是的，前几年有个我们这里的人生意做的很好，发达了，捐钱给了学校，还修了这个。”  
   
“马克也是基督徒吗？”导师掏出一根烟夹在指缝里，“没听你提过。”  
   
“是……但有一阵没去过教堂了。”  
   
“明天周日——是下午有会面吧？上午没什么事情，不如去一次吧。”没夹着烟的那只手拍拍他肩膀，“看你最近状态也不是很好，或许去一次有帮助。”

 

只是个非常朴素的也不算大的空间，但是聚集起来的人比想象的要多。除了上了年纪的人，也有看着面熟的小商铺店主和学生，李马克走进去，在靠后空着的一排坐了下来。布道已经开始了有一会儿，但自己显然不是因为中途进入所以才无法集中精力的——去跟从主的指引也需要自信，但现在没有这种自信。也难以低头反省，更别说去忏悔什么。

强迫着自己闭眼祷告，没过几十秒就睁开了眼睛。与其以这种状态待在这里，不如离开好像才是对一直以来信奉的神的尊重。他手放在前面的长椅靠背上，外侧的位置坐下了两个人挡住了自己，他弯着身子起来，“不好意思——”

 

出现了，devil，就从李马克面前的过道走了过去，甚至还不咸不淡的看了他一眼，然后坐在了隔了三排的位置，似乎那里坐着几个他的同学。早上的温度还有点低，李马克穿着夹克也感觉得到冷风，李东赫上身却只穿了一件衬衫，深青绿的丝质衬衫，不是多见的样式，整个人格外醒目。有好几个人都抬起头来看他，还有人嘀咕了几句。

李马克慢慢坐了回去，看着李东赫跟身边人低声交谈，然后靠在椅背上，扬起下巴听着布道。从这里能看到他下颌角凸出来的那一小块骨头，还有颧骨和鼻翼上发亮的一小块皮肤，devil，就这样若无其事的混在了众人之间。李马克捏紧了手，骨节发白。也是信徒吗，谁给了你坦然的底气？

 

忽然那张脸转了过来，向着自己，然后又看向最后一排的空位，抬起手指了一下。然后跟朋友低声说了什么，就起身走到后面坐了下去。如果就这样稳如泰山的坐着，无视掉恶魔的邀请，对方会很伤自尊吧，一边这样想象着，李马克还是在擂鼓一般的心跳声中站了起来，坐到了那团香气旁边。

稍稍偏了一下头——李东赫在对自己微笑着，默默的用家养宠物一般温和的眼神看着自己，他微驼着背，手指乖顺的蜷在腿上。世界上居然真的存在这种感觉，一个人，在对肉眼看不见的地方施暴之后，还露着一张仿佛等待奖励的孩子脸庞。他从你的怒气开始吞噬掉你的全部，只是静静的待在那，就能让你睁着眼睛也像做梦。他坐在那，小心翼翼的看着你，整个人就像是爱意的开关，胸口涌出来的暗流汩汩的浇灭内里燃烧的怒火，即使这暗流是肮脏的，可耻的，但它真实存在。

“你来这做什么？”

“跟惠晶拐弯抹角的打听了，说你今天会来这，所以来了。”李东赫把手从腿上拿下来，撑在靠近李马克身体的一侧，又凑近了一点。

“已经说了别再见面了。”李马克努力看向前方。

“哥别生气了，好不好？我那天不该那么讲的……阿嚏——”

“……穿这么少是故意想感冒吗？”本来是想发脾气的，这根本不是如何讲话的问题，什么都没做错的自己，就这样莫名其妙变得可悲又可怜。可是看到李东赫打喷嚏，说出口的就变成了这样。

“想穿的好看一点来见哥，”李东赫吸了吸鼻子，“没关系，不会感冒的。”

胸口太堵了，李马克用力深呼吸了一下。钟声响起来，礼拜结束了，人群开始向外走，李东赫也跟在离他不远的地方，又打了两下喷嚏。要忍着把外套脱下来给他的冲动，忍到头都疼了。神啊，到底为什么要这样对我。

“李东赫，”走到靠近田边的树下，李马克揪了一下眉心之后再开口，“我们真的不该再见面了，就这样吧。”

 

对方一言不发的站着，被开阔地带的风吹着，他的身体在尺码不大的衣服里也晃晃荡荡，眼睛盯着地面。那种感觉又来了，被抓到半空里然后被吞噬掉，“东赫，我们不——”

“那起码让我把衣服还给你。晚上哥在旅馆吧？”

“……在。”

“那晚上见。”

 

 

 

下午的会面一塌糊涂，就李马克自己而言。进入会场之后给各个位置摆上了瓶装水，但是却没摆好椅子。做记录的时候机械的敲着键盘，噼里啪啦的声音充斥耳朵。马克啊，对这个部分有什么要补充的吗？忽然听见自己的名字被叫了，抬起头来，不仅是屏幕上自己敲出来的东西很陌生，就连屋子里的每张脸都很陌生。强迫自己编了些不知所云的内容讲了出来，好在老师没有进一步追问。结束后去了汤饭店，勺子在锅里来回搅，好像没有想吃的东西，喝口水也觉得味道怪怪的。

回到房间里换了两次衣服，又整理了一下，天色已经暗了。恍惚着下楼，还借了吸尘器在屋子里转了一圈，看看表，七点了。晚上见，晚上是什么时间？坐在桌子前，想着一会儿见到面要说什么，要劝他吗，你现在是在做危险的事，将来会变得不可收拾——估计没有什么用。要再提一次让他分手吗？不想让他眼里的自己变得更悲惨。解决不了的问题，李马克又开始头痛，不如就接过来然后立即关门吧，什么也别说，干净利落的画上句点。

完全是为了消磨时间而打开了电视，要找找有趣的节目，那种看的时候完全不会注意到时间流逝的节目，换了十几个频道，也没找到。原来最近的电视这么无聊了。节目里笑星的动作看着怪异，观众的笑声也刺耳，干脆关掉了。八点，向后倒在了床上，明白了，被骗了，李东赫根本不会来。过于安静，好像能听见手表里面秒针走动的声音，这神经质的耳朵——又摸到遥控器打开了电视，在一个下围棋的节目停住了。这辈子都没看过围棋比赛，也没摸过围棋，双眼空洞的看着黑白的棋子轮流落下，人的心要是也能像棋盘一样这么容易就填满就好了。李马克像个濒死的人一样全身脱力。

 

敲门声响起来的一瞬间，身体就像条件反射一样支了起来，连猫眼都没看一下，直接开了门。穿着珊瑚色的连帽卫衣，帽子上的白色抽绳打了个结，搭在锁骨上面的位置。对上眼睛的时候猛然想起了之前的决定，要接过衣服然后就关门——李东赫双手已经攀上了自己的肩膀，在脖子后面扣住了。惊慌失措的伸手去关门，嘴巴刚说了一个字就被堵上了，用嘴唇。李东赫的气味涌了进来，跟着他温热柔滑的舌头一起，上颚被舔了几下，李马克握住对方的侧腰艰难的推开一点，他连手腕都是抖的。“你这——”

“我想你。”声音比起之前有一点沙哑，口气毫不动摇。手正顺着自己脖颈到后背一路摸了下去，上身蹭了过来，把整个身体挤进了李马克的臂弯。“哥不想我吗？”

李马克艰难的抽出一只手，要推却正摸到了对方的胸口，被顺势抓着按了下去。即使隔着衣服，掌心的触感已经让几天前的回忆瞬间复活，关于布丁一样的皮肤触感，还有那上面被自己吮吸到发肿的乳珠和深色的吻痕。“放开。”声音没有底气。

“好想要，”李东赫的鼻尖拱着鬓发，手急切的去掀李马克的衣服，发烫的指尖摸着肌肉的走向，“小组讨论拖了好久，冲了澡才出来的。想跑着过来，又怕出汗了哥会讨厌……都不知道怎么走到这儿的……”

 

推开他，必须要推开，李马克不停跟自己重复着，恶魔，疯子，居然说这样不知羞耻的话，像发情一样蹭着自己，拒绝跟男友分手的人觉得自己有资格说这种话吗，明明我才是那个人——想要的快疯了，在教堂里的时候就控制不了的表情，在巴士上就想牵住他的手，摩挲指缝，他洗澡的时候还在门外想着他的身体自慰，我才是不知道怎么走到这一步的人。被捧着脸吻嘴角的时候，委屈的几乎鼻子发酸。

 

“东赫，为什么是我？”

“什么？”说着单音节的嘴型也那么可爱。

“我理解不了你。你觉得这算不了什么是吗？你有男朋友了，我们不能这样。”

“为什么不行？”

“你不担心男朋友会知道吗？”

“他不会知道的……知道的话，就——”第一次在对方眼睛里看到了犹豫，但也一闪即逝。

“不能对喜欢你的人这样，明白吗？”并肩坐下来，李东赫低着头咬着下唇，仍紧抓着李马克。他忽然注意到他右手食指上贴着一个创可贴，什么时候受伤了吗。即使是这样小的伤口，作为朋友可以问一下原因，作为恋人还可以以此为借口拥他入怀，可自己哪种都不是。

 

“如果哥不知道我有男朋友的话，就行了？”

“……”

“马克哥为什么会想那么多？我是不想隐瞒哥所以才说了有男友，哥为什么一直推开我？”李东赫抓着衣服下摆，一把脱掉了卫衣，这次下面不是白T恤，是跟记忆里相同的光滑纤细的身体，还留着两三个变成了淡棕色的痕迹，他重新攀上来，手顺着李马克的腹肌摸到下身，“明明哥都硬了……”

“……这不公平——”

“什么不公平？我喜欢哥啊。”贴着创可贴的手指用侧面跟拇指夹住牛仔裤的铜扣拧了一下，拉链就被惯性弹开了半截

“别说谎话。”李马克头昏脑涨。

“没说谎……真的喜欢。”李东赫小心翼翼的把阴茎从内裤里拿出来握在手里，慢慢的上下套弄了几下，然后看着李马克的脸，一边把前端放进了嘴里。

 

性器被口腔包裹的瞬间，李马克就倒吸了一口冷气。大腿下意识的绷紧，太舒服了。本能的羞耻感让他在开始时根本没法看对方，可是在李东赫一点点加快动作的时候他低头看了一眼，就没法再移开视线。

李东赫跪在床边，一只手扶着性器吞吐着，一只手轻揉着囊袋，时不时的抬起眼睛看向自己，像是在观察反应，又像在寻求鼓励，原本颜色清澈近乎浅蓝的眼白，现在同眼尾一同被染上淡红。他又圆又小的头颅随着动作前后摆动着，饱满的嘴唇被撑开，紧贴在柱体上来回翻动，嘴角流出比湿吻的时候更多的口水，濡湿了整个下巴。自己的阴茎正在东赫漂亮的嘴巴里进出——只是想到这一点，李马克就被心理上的满足刺激的头皮发麻，更不用说东赫还一下一下的用舌头包住龟头打转，没藏好的兔牙时不时的磕碰一下，每次都如同通电，从小腹到脚趾的神经都叫嚣着快感。

阴茎从嘴里滑出来的时候发出泞而响的声音，李东赫重新垂下眼喘着气，他的嘴巴有些红肿，放松了一下喉咙，又重新握起来，舔吻着前端，“哥，喜欢吗？”粘腻的声音在发问。

“喜欢……东赫不难受吗？”看着对方耸起来的肩头和起伏的胸口，之前剑拔弩张的情绪已经荡然无存，李马克伸手摸摸他的脸颊肉，抚开李东赫汗湿的刘海，额头上亮晶晶的汗珠，下巴上粘着阴茎渗出来的体液，细长的手指和舌头都在忙活着，只为了他，为了满足他。

“哥喜欢就好。”说完之后，像下定决心一样，用力把性器送到喉咙深处，李马克条件反射一般向前顶着胯部，没一会儿就射了出来。李东赫把精液吐到纸巾上，嘴角还沾着一点白浊，摇摇晃晃的把自己和李马克下身的衣服脱光，跨坐在了他身上，开始用臀缝缓缓的摩擦着。

李马克揉捏了几下像是完全松软没有肌肉的上身，一路摸到大腿，再到小腿——在身侧两边放着的膝盖红彤彤的，因为在硬邦邦的地板上跪了很久。他把两块微凉的膝盖包在掌心里，就算这只是讨好他的表演，自己心疼的感觉却是如假包换。李东赫一只手臂环住他的脖子，稍微扭过身动作了几下，“慢慢放进来，”小声在贴在他耳边说着，“我来之前弄过了……”

 

从刚刚放进去开始，李东赫的身体就开始打颤，大概是这个体位更快的碰到敏感点，含住舌头，下面稍动了几下，呃呃嗯嗯的呻吟声就出来了，一层又一层浇到人听觉上蜂蜜般的呻吟，李马克下身又胀的发痛。张嘴喘气，皱起眉的样子分明还是个孩子，可是扭动腰肢的样子——

“东赫很熟练嘛。”李马克抓了几下正在自己胯骨上努力动作的臀瓣，在锁骨上咬了一口。

“没有……”说话的尾音像是撒娇又像真的委屈，“是很痒所以才……啊！”

 

拇指用力摩擦了马眼，李东赫被刺激的叫了一声，瞪大眼睛看着他。然后是加快速度的抽插，身上的人一点点把腿分的更开，不停的哆嗦着，恳求着，根本不知道自己在恳求什么。这副样子，不管是谁看了都会产生一样的想法——李东赫的男友也是一样吗？想把他操干到神志不清，想看他流着眼泪用力摆头的样子，还想听他更大声的呻吟，呜咽着喊自己的名字。给我，好痛，好难受，求求了，不行了……李东赫夹起腿，身子向上像是要逃离情欲的漩涡，却被他用手死死钳住肩膀，向下按住，更用力更快速的抽插。

 

他不相信对方还能忘得了这种感觉。头向后仰着，然后又像要破碎一样瘫在自己身上，夹在两个肚皮间的阴茎已经被操到射精了，但他还没停下来，所以只能抽搐着，被撞到支离破碎的尖叫和胡言乱语，生理泪水流进李马克的肩窝里，手无力的垂在两边。在你身上把我刻印下来——最后被绞紧抽动的肠壁夹到也射在里面的李马克，脑子里只剩下这个念头。

 

 

 

叮——

李马克掏出手机。李东赫发了张自拍给他，“在帮老师记录数据。”他戴着第一次见的时候那顶草帽，在看起来像是试验田的网栏附近站着，对着镜头比了V字。锁骨中间靠下那颗痣在衣服领口边缘露着。他盯着看了一会儿，然后锁屏倒扣在桌上。还有五天，五天后他就离开这个地方，大概这辈子都不会再来一次。这个地板上哪一处凸起凹陷、天花板上哪里补过漆都很熟悉的房间更是，不会再有机会睡在这了——即使到处都留下了和李东赫胡搞的记忆。

上一次做爱是两天前，再之前的几天他们除了做实践和几顿饭之外，几乎所有时间都粘在一起。担心被那边的老师发现外宿，所以每天都很早醒过来，然后叫醒怀里的人。哼唧着醒过来的样子跟前一天晚上入睡的样子有点像，都像是因为精疲力竭睁不开眼睛，半趴在自己身上。用嘴唇蹭蹭额前的头发，捏着耳垂拽几下，李东赫就会紧皱着一张脸，吃力的揉揉眼睛，然后爬起来。在还没彻底亮起来的天光里帮他捡起扔在床边的衣服，在门口亲几下，从窗户看他小跑着离开，再倒回床上继续睡。李马克也觉得很疲惫，起床刷牙的时候黑眼圈已经掉到了脸中间，可是从下午开始想到晚上又能抱住那个身体，就忍不住激动。

 

他又拿起手机，看了看照片。两天前李东赫所在的小组忽然临时去了一小时车程外的另一个镇子。能够往返的时间跟巴士往返的时间不同，就这样一下子两天没有见面。如果真的交往的话，两天见不到也是正常的吧。如果真的交往。李马克起身出门下楼，在门口的便利店买了冰镇汽水，咕咚咕咚灌下半瓶好像也解除不了烦闷。偷情，从来没想过自己这辈子能跟这两个字有半毛钱关系，现在却已经成了事件的主人公。他低头看着汽水瓶里不断上升破裂的气泡，原来人无论坚持了多久的东西，消融也只需要一瞬间。

 

几个熟人一起走了过来，其中也有惠晶。闪烁的怪异眼神，连问好也没好好做，就拉着身边的人走了。正常，之前的一天晚上跟李东赫买了零食走回旅馆，跟她撞个正着——李东赫前一秒刚闹着跳到自己身上要背着回去的样子，被她清清楚楚看见了。不是没有眼力见的孩子，而且既然跟李东赫认识那么久，也当然知道性向的事情。自己告白过的人，跟有恋人的好朋友搞在一起了，怎么想都只会觉得是被背叛了，还会觉得恶心，还会跟别人说吧。从前只是想到这种可能性，都会认定是绝对不能容忍的污点，而那个瞬间，却只能感觉得到李东赫扑到自己耳朵上温热的呼吸，撒着娇的鼻音，只能想着紧贴在后背上他砰砰的变快的心跳，那只是玩闹的兴奋还是喜欢自己的证据——原来人变得不知羞耻也只需要一瞬间。

 

报告写到快结束了，剩下的半瓶汽水就放在手边，没再动一口。手机又响了。

东赫：哥怎么不回我

第三次看了看那张照片。是只为了自己拍的照片，可是并没有被安慰的心情。看到了照片又怎么样呢，就算那里面的东赫再可爱，也只是屏幕上的色块罢了。叮，手机又响了一次，这次是脸蛋更靠近镜头拍下的，带着娇气的微笑。

 

我：不想看自拍，想见面

东赫：后天才能回去

我：想上你

 

没了动静。李马克强迫着自己把报告写下去，直到敲完最后一个字，手机都没响。

我：对不起，不该说这种话的

 

还是没有回复。站起身，懊悔的在屋子里转圈。也想装出还能保留体面的样子，可是做不到。跟李东赫一对一的时候，真心话就像被拧开的水龙头一样不停往外冒。作为大人不该这样，道理都明白的，可是——

手机持续的震动起来，这次不是短信，是电话。

“喂？……东赫，对不起，我不——”

“哥小点声。”

立即闭上了嘴。对面安静了几秒，然后是裤链一点点拉开的声音，布料摩擦的声音。李马克屏住了呼吸。话筒好像又拿了上来，靠近了嘴巴，这回是李东赫的呼吸声。

像是自动的一样，李马克也把手伸进了裤子。呼吸声里有压抑着的呻吟，听筒的声音早就被按到最大了，可李马克还在无意识的按着放大声音键。“嗯……哈……哥哥——”从耳朵钻进大脑，略微失真的声音让李马克想起他们在浴室里做的那天，李东赫的声音也是那样，他的前胸紧贴着李东赫消瘦的后背，阴茎在手里搏动着。当时已经射了一轮，他的身体都被情潮染的通红，转过头来看着自己，脸上是掩盖不住的迷醉。李东赫呼吸越来越重，逐渐变成咬着牙的闷哼。李马克加快了手上的动作，手心虽然没办法跟人的体内相比，靠着回忆对方脸上的表情和声音，最后还是跟电话对面的人一前一后射了出来。

喘着粗气平复了一会儿，“你在哪儿？”

“在厕所里，”对方低声说着，“哥有好一点吗？”

“没有，更想上你了。”只是老老实实的回答。

“……变态。”

 

明明是你打电话来做这种事的啊，但被骂了心情也不坏，李东赫因为自己而产生的任何一种情绪反应都让李马克很满足。

 

可是从这天晚上到第二天一整个白天，都没有任何联系，或许那边正在进行收尾工作所以很忙？把这作为安慰的话对自己说了很多遍，到了晚上还是打了电话过去。被按掉了。不知道出了什么事情，这个时间应该不会还在忙才对啊——第二次被按掉了。发了简讯问了为什么不接电话，只等了十分钟，就好像减寿了十年，还是第三次打了电话过去，第三次被按掉了。

李马克也不是能独自在空房间里大喊大叫的性格，只是安静的坐着，心焦到胸口仿佛被烧出一个窟窿的时候，终于回了简讯。

东赫：对不起，哥，不太方便接电话。

我：出了什么事？知道我多担心吗？

东赫：没什么事，不要担心。

我：不要瞒我。

东赫：没有。  
东赫：男友突然来找我了，所以不能接电话。

原来是男友，那个对他很好的前辈。从首尔来看他了吗？果然是没有理由要分手的前辈，即使是李马克也成为不了那个理由。

 

我：是我瞎操心了。跟男友见面很高兴吧？

东赫：怎么又这样？  
东赫：他突然就来了，我也很堂皇啊。

我：不用安慰我。好好约会吧。

东赫：正在劝他回去呢，不会让他住下的。

我：别骗人了。

东赫：哥怎么能这么说话？

 

把手机扔到一边。或许他没骗自己，没有在这种事上撒谎的必要，毕竟那个人才是被瞒着的对象，而自己又不是他的恋人。嘴里苦涩的味道又泛上来了，的确不是，什么都不是。对方就算留在那过夜也是合情理的——做一切事情都是可以的。有好多天没见了，见面就会接吻拥抱吧？会做爱吗？想到李东赫在自己身上摇晃的样子，还有phone sex，这是他本来就会做的，还是跟谁交往学来的？

 

过了一个小时，手机没有再响。如果对方真的走了，会联系的吧。李马克揉搓着头发，茫然的盯着墙面。因为有人在他身边了，当然自己就成了多余的那个。新的电话打进来了，不是李东赫，是同组的朋友，问要不要去喝一杯。真是绝妙的时机。

 

一瓶都喝光了之后，才抬起眼来看看四周的人。跟另一个学校的人拼了桌，模糊的记得前面碰了几杯，对方说自己也是C大的。仔细看看，是挺漂亮的女孩，头发挽在耳后，粉白的耳垂上耳环亮晶晶的。“怎么还盯着看？”月牙一样弯着的笑眼正问自己，听语气估计也有点醉了。

“这儿又没什么别的可看的。”

“什么啊。”女孩脸上的红不知道是因为害羞还是酒精，推了自己腿一把。指肚碰到了牛仔裤破洞，动作放慢了，顺带轻蹭了一下。“这地方的确好无聊，没什么事可做……”

李马克看看那只做了美甲的手，如果握住的话，能把自己带离出去吗？他又拿出手机，没有 任何消息。女孩顿了一会儿，转过头去跟别人说话了。

 

他打开SNS，翻找着李东赫的页面，在他和惠晶的共同好友里翻了一遍，就找到了那个前辈。看起来就会是很受欢迎的人，皮肤白皙，个子高，有酒窝，只是普通的对着镜头的样子也很多情。相册里有李东赫也基本都是很多人的合照，只有一张别人拍下来的，他伸手去戳帽子下面李东赫鼓起来的脸颊。还有一张看起来是生日当天吃的海带汤，配着字，“皱着鼻子给我煮的，但味道不算差”，李东赫在下面回复了“讨厌海带”。李马克退出了页面。

 

有些踉跄的走在回去的路上。离开了那一小片热闹的路边摊，就越来越静。这没有汽车开过去的声音，也没有小孩子的喧闹，更没有城市里商铺的音乐声。已经到了这里所有人都准备入睡的时候了，李马克独自走着，凉风一阵阵的吹过来，胸腔在寂静的空气里变成了复杂思绪的放大器，逐渐充盈了全身，膝盖发软，整个人被心酸撞的歪歪扭扭。究竟为了什么在失魂落魄，在已经告别青春期的年纪，还会想要独自放声大哭一场？

真的受够了。

 

 

 

池塘里睡莲的叶子正舒展开，一转眼已经是初夏了。第一天来这里的时候逛过这个地方，当时觉得很不错，还以为会经常来转转的，结果到了最后要走的时候，才第二次重新站在这池塘边。木板做的旧浮桥看起来有些不太稳固，还有很多灰尘，但是李东赫先走过去坐下来了，李马克也就跟着坐了下去。反正这是最后了。

 

“你说得对，我总是想得太多了。”想好的开场白改了又改，开口的时候还是变成了这句。

“……”

“人和人太不一样了，我不能要求你跟我一样。”

“……嗯。”

“说实话我不知道自己喜欢你什么。即使一起……做过最亲密的事了，我也还是不能理解你。可能理解都没理解，就这样喜欢上你了是我的问题。”

“哥是在道歉？”李东赫的声音听起来没有情绪。

“是吧……我从来没这样喜欢过人，太奇怪了，奇怪到我开始想这到底是不是喜欢的程度。”

“所以现在觉得这都不该发生了，是吗？”对方垂下头。

“已经发生了，就没有什么该不该的了。你不愿意跟我走——”

“从一开始就是错的，跟哥走了之后就会变对吗？”眼圈先红了，可是语气还是很平静，“一开始就……在哥房间洗澡那天，出来就闻到了那种味道，被吓到了，回去的路上满脑子都是这件事——我也是一样啊，我从来没有见过人这样，想要我……”

“东赫……”

“我也理解不了马克哥。哥希望我做什么？如果你以你希望的方式得到我了，但都不是你想象的那样呢？”

下雨的那天就该结束的。李马克用力揪起一把芦苇，抓的纷乱之后又松开，植物颓败的倒向一边。就该到那为止。两双土气的帆布鞋，被扔进垃圾箱，应该就这样作为纪念。“都错了，没能考虑轻重缓急——”

“可这又不是考试。会有正确答案吗？在哪个地方结束，受的伤害就能少一点？”李东赫蜷起膝盖，用双臂抱了起来，看着远处的水面，“我也只是想要快乐……”

 

晚霞正把天空渲染成层层叠叠的彩色，空气洁净的自然随时炫耀着自己创作风景的能力，完全无视其间的人心境是愉悦或是凄惨。李马克注视着李东赫微微发抖的双肩。我以为自己因这得不到的东西——爱情，或者不是爱情——而出了故障，唯一的解决办法是抓住这个孩子，而实际上，真心在不断的索取之下早成了浑浊的碎片，拼起来也不是该有的样子了。

 

 

拉着行李箱站在走廊上等着同学，发愣的看着窗外。来的时候没带半袖，现在把薄卫衣的袖子高高挽起来也觉得很热，不知道城里已经热成了什么样子。

“在看什么？”同学把双肩包甩到背上，也探过来头，“哇，到这儿的时候杜鹃花才刚长了几个小骨朵，现在都已经落的就剩花蕊了。”

“……这是杜鹃吗？”

“是啊，这一片开的很好来着，前一阵天天有人过来拍照呢，你的房间就对着，都没注意？”

 

加上要带回去的土特产，行李箱来回分配整理了几遍才终于合上了后备箱。刚在副驾驶的位置坐下，导师又像想起来了什么一样，一拍大腿，说我们走之前该合影的，然后一群人又呼啦啦的下车，站到阴凉的地方。  
拍了几张之后，同学凑过来看，伸出手指向后翻了两下，李马克连忙收回手机，说着回去再看，重新上了车。系好安全带，重新按亮了屏幕，向左滑动两下，李东赫眯着眼睛靠在枕头上的样子，还有蹲下来系鞋带的样子，还有紫菜包饭塞的嘴巴鼓鼓的样子就出现了。

确认要删除照片吗？确认。  
确认要删除照片吗？确认。

 

李马克按下了一点车窗，想缓解胸口的闷痛。稀稀落落的田地，满是尘土的道路，神色局促的乡民，都再见了。还有每天四处乱跑，在各家人门口摇尾巴的土狗——

戴着草帽，手里捏着狗尾巴草的人又在土狗旁边走着。车从旁边开过去的两秒钟，李马克睁大了双眼，他看到对方的口型，bye bye，然后是一个微笑。车开远了，他打开通讯录，找到李东赫的名字，手指悬在上面。

 

 

确认要删除联系人吗？


End file.
